


Closer

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Santana says piques Kurt’s interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Title:** Closer  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, brief Santana.  
 **Word Count:** 1,300+  
 **Summary:** Something Santana says piques Kurt’s interest.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 14 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

“See you later, twinkle gay,” Santana said as she passed Kurt in the corridor. “I’m goings to get my scissoring on.”

 _Scissoring_? Kurt wondered. She stared at Santana’s retreating back and shook her head. Santana was always harping on about _something_ but for some reason that had stuck in Kurt’s mind. It hadn’t been the first time that week she’d said it and it had made Kurt curious.

Kurt headed to her locker to put the books away that she didn’t need and she pulled out her phone and pulled up the Safari browser as she walked to her car.

She typed in scissoring and put her phone in her pocket as she waited for the page to load. She climbed into her car and pulled out her phone again, scrolling through the page. Her mouth dropped open as she read what scissoring meant.

She was _not_ expecting that.

Kurt clicked on a link and held her phone closer to her as a video clip loaded on the screen. The sound of tinny moans instantly filled the car as she stared at the two girls on the screen scissoring. 

Kurt was so focused on the screen that she didn’t hear her car door open and she jumped when Blaine slid into the seat next to her. She scrambled to turn her phone off but ended up dropping it and it fell to the floor, moans still ringing out.

“…Kurt. Why is your phone moaning?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

“I… Umm…” Kurt snatched up her phone and quickly shut off the browser and locked the screen. “Shit.”

“Kurt?” 

Kurt took a breath and turned to face Blaine. “I… Is your house free?”

Blaine shook her head. “Cooper’s got the day off.”

“I think mine’s free,” Kurt said, trying to think where Sam and Finn were going to be for the afternoon. 

“Kurt?” Blaine repeated. “What’s going on?”

“Let’s just say I finally have a fantasy worth sharing.”

They made it to the Hummel-Hudson(-Evans? She wasn’t sure these days) household and found it thankfully empty. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and led Blaine up to her room.

“Are you going to tell me why your phone was moaning now?” Blaine asked.

“It was just something Santana said,” Kurt replied as she reached for the hem of Blaine’s top. “She’s mentioned scissoring a few times and I had to Google it.”

“You mean tribbing?” Blaine asked. “Yeah, she’s talked to me about that too. Kind of horrifying to be subjected to her in depth conversations about why it’s so good.”

“Killing the mood here, Blaine,” Kurt said, taking her own top off. 

“Oh,” Blaine said apologetically. “ _Oh_. You…?”

Kurt nodded. “The video… The moans – I was watching a video on my phone and I have to admit, it was _hot_. I want to do that with you.”

“Yes. Absolutely yes,” Blaine hastily agreed, her own hands going to the zipper on Kurt’s jeans.

They undressed each other and stumbled back to Kurt’s bed in just their underwear. Kurt pulled Blaine in close, kissing her hotly. She hadn’t been able to kiss Blaine since before their last class of the day and that was just too long as far as she was concerned. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss and she flicked open Kurt’s bra with a practiced ease. Kurt threw her bra onto the floor and reached around Blaine’s back, making quick work of hers as well. Blaine pressed in close once she’d pulled off her bra. Kurt cupped Blaine’s neck, still kissing her. She sighed when Blaine’s hand slipped under the elastic of her knickers to stroke at her clit. 

Blaine’s fingers kept moving against Kurt and she almost forgot what her plan was. 

“No, no, Blaine, stop,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips.

“Stop?” Blaine asked pulling back. 

“Yes, stop,” Kurt replied. “This is not scissoring.”

“But… I like touching you,” Blaine protested. “And it gets you really wet.”

Kurt flushed a little but pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I really want to try this… scissoring thing out and I can’t do that when you’ve got your hand down my knickers.”

Blaine stroked her clit again. “Do you really want to stop?”

Kurt sighed, eyes automatically closing. “You’re impossible.” 

Blaine started to move her fingers again and Kurt pulled Blaine close. She kissed her fully on the lips, slipping her tongue against Blaine’s own until Blaine moaned again.

“Blaine,” Kurt whined. “Please, I want to fuck you.”

Blaine’s hand slowed and she removed it from under Kurt’s knickers to pull them off. She slipped out of her own and Kurt pulled her close. 

“Love you,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips. 

“Love you too.”

Kurt rolled them over so she was on top of Blaine and pressed her into the mattress. “Tell me if this is uncomfortable at all.”

Blaine nodded. “I will,” she said. “Mostly, I think it’s going to be undeniably hot.”

Kurt shook her head and smiled. She kissed Blaine again before shifting on the bed. Thankfully the video that she had watched had zoomed right in on the two girls so she could figure out exactly what she was supposed to do. 

She slipped one leg over Blaine’s and glanced down at her girlfriend. “This okay?” she asked.

Blaine nodded. “Absolutely,” she replied. “Now, just get to it, I’m horny as hell and you look _fantastic_ up there like that.”

Kurt rolled her eyes playfully but gently lowered herself down. The moment their folds touched, Blaine moaned beneath her. 

“Wow, that feels so… _different_ ,” Blaine said. “God you’re so wet.”

Kurt moved her hips experimentally and their clits rubbed against each other. 

“Oh, wow,” Kurt breathed. 

“God, Kurt, do that again,” Blaine said.

Kurt shifted again, pushing down harder. Blaine moaned again and shifted below her.

Kurt lifted Blaine’s leg to get more leverage and groaned at the change in angle. 

“Oh…” Kurt mumbled and she started to rut down onto Blaine’s pussy, feeling it slide easily against Blaine’s own. 

It was so different to anything they’d ever done before but it felt _amazing_. 

No wonder Santana was always commenting about it.

“Fuck, Kurt, do that again,” Blaine pleaded, lifting her hips up into the movement.

Kurt moved again, feeling her clit drag against Blaine’s own with each movement. It was so strange to be able to feel Blaine’s clit against her own and every movement, every twitch felt amazing. 

Everything felt hot and wet and Blaine’s moans filled Kurt’s ears, urging her to carry on. She increased the pace, hoping that she and Blaine would come at the same time.

Blaine lifted her hips again and whined as Kurt slowed down.

“I want us to come together,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. “So close, Kurt, don’t stop.”

Kurt turned her head and pressed a kiss into Blaine’s smooth leg, hooking her ankle over her shoulder while her free one grabbed at Blaine’s hips. She ground down again and moved faster. 

Kurt felt the tell-tale signs of her own orgasm nearing and she hoped that Blaine was close as well. She panted heavily, and almost sighed with relief when Blaine’s body started to tense under her own.

“Kurt, Kurt… Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine panted. 

Kurt kept moving, her own orgasm hitting her at the same time as Blaine came. She smiled to herself as Blaine’s body twitched and bucked underneath her.

She all but collapsed on top of Blaine moments later, breathing heavily. 

“Wow,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s neck.

“I’ll say,” Blaine replied.

Kurt turned her head and kissed Blaine lazily. “I’ll have to give my thanks to Santana.”

Blaine snorted. “Don’t,” she said. “Let her keep suggesting it, it’s fun to watch her get frustrated when we don’t squirm.”

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah, it is,” she said, closing her eyes, feeling incredibly worn out. “Nap time now.” 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
